The Chronicles of Narnia:A Love Story
by TheTenthSaint
Summary: This is a story I had to do for english class and I decide I would add it and see what people thought. I know it is over done but it is a story about Peter and a girl a falls in love with that is an OC.


Peter Pevensie was about to go into battle against the White Witch. He had just gotten word from his sisters, through the trees that Aslan was dead and the White Witch had killed him on the stone table. Peter wanted to blame Edmund for this, but he knew it was not Edmund's fault.

He heard a noise behind him and saw his best friend Alexandria walking toward him. She had long black hair with lighter dark brown streaks, beautiful pale blue green eyes, and tan skin. Her dress was blue with green vines going up on both sides of the bodice and she had a knife strapped on each side of her waist. Her bow and arrows that she had gotten from Santa Claus were strapped to her back. She looked at Peter and said in a quiet, thoughtful tone, "Peter you will now have to lead the army. You are now High King of Narnia. You can do this! I believe in you my King." He smiled and nodded. She walked closer and hugged peter. He hugged her back. She smelled like a mixture between wild roses and lilacs with a hint of nutmeg. It was very comforting.

That is when Peter pulled back, leaned down, and kissed her. She tasted like chocolate strawberries and her lips were as soft as satin. He pulled away. She looked at him and said wistfully "What was that for Peter?"

"If we live through this battle I will tell you Alexandria." Peter replied. She smiled, nodded and kissed him on the cheek then went with the rest of the archers. Peter watched her go. He walked over to his unicorn, looked at him and said shyly "Do you think she likes me Glimmer?"

"Did you see the way she looked at you my king? She likes you most definitely." He said in his deep bass toned voice. Peter smiled and nodded. He turned when he saw the centaur com up behind him and said wisely, "It is time my king." Peter nodded and mounted Glimmer. With Peter on his back Glimmer trotted to the front of the army with the centaur next to him. He looked at the centaur next to him and said, "Whatever happens will you fight by my side?"

"Of course my king, I will fight by your side 'til I die." Peter nodded, looked up at the archers and saw Alexandria. He turned back around and saw the White Witch coming up over the hill. Two talking polar bears were pulling her chariot. With that he game the signal to charge as he urged Glimmer forward holding his sword in front of him he cried out "FOR NARNIA, FOR ASLAN!"

What happened next Peter could not really remember, but he knew there was a lot of blood and pain. He was fighting the White Witch, then his brother Edmund jumped out of nowhere with his sword. He broke her wand. She cried out in anger and stabbed him. In Peter's anger he attacked her again, but then the loudest, most horrible roar Peter had ever heard came from behind him. He looked over is shoulder and there was Aslan shinning bright as the sun. His mane was sparkling gold in the sunlight. He jumped over Peter's head and killed the White Witch. He turned around and said deeply, "It is now over." Peter nodded.

He heard footsteps running towards him. It was Alexandria! Peter smiled and ran towards her. He opened up his arms and she jumped into them burying her face in his shirt. She said, "I saw you engage the White Witch. I was so scarred. I thought you would be killed!"

"But I wasn't killed. I'm OK, see." peter said reassuringly. She smiled, nodded, and asked rather innocently, "So will you tell me what that kiss was about?"

"I love you Alexandria." Peter said nervously. She looked at him, grabbed the back of Peter's neck and kissed him. When they pulled apart Peter asked, "So What was that about?"

"I love you too," Alexandria said.

Peter smiled and said "You want to know a secret?"

"What is your secret Peter?" Alexandria asked.

"I already knew you love me." She smiled and with that they walked toward Susan and Lucy, who were running towards them. Both were screaming, "Where is Edmund!" That is when Peter remembered he had been attacked. Alexandria and Peter ran towards his body. He was spitting up blood. The wound looked really bad. Lucy kneeled next to him and took out her magic cordial with the magic liquid in it. She dropped one drop into Edmund's mouth. He started coughing then the saw his wound heal and close. He sat up, looked at Pete and Alexandria, there arms wrapped around each other, and asked, "So are you guys together now?" The both laughed and nodded.


End file.
